Composite items are typically constructed from layers of material that are laminated together. The categories of materials utilized to fabricate or ‘layup’ composite items includes, for example: fiber; fabric; tape; film; and foil. Within each of these categories, a multitude of diverse materials are utilized. For example, fibers utilized includes: glass; carbon; aramid; quartz; and the like. When these fibers are arranged as woven sheets and unidirectional ribbons, they are referred to as fabric and tape, respectively.
Fiber placement is a process used to construct or fabricate composite items. These composite items include relatively simple planar sheets or panels to relatively large complex structures. The composite items are generally built up from multiple layers or plies of composite materials that are pre-impregnated with uncured resin (“prepreg”).
A head on a seven-axis manipulator arrays a group of prepreg tows into a continuous band and compacts them against the surface of a form or layup tool. Fiber placement combines the advantages of both filament winding and automated tape lamination while avoiding the disadvantages of each. Conventional fiber placement machines have a large refrigerated creel house used to store the composite prepreg material, or tow. This creel house is normally separated from the head and takes up to an hour to rethread tows from the creel to the head when changing the material or the head. In addition, resin often builds up on or around components that carry the tow from the creel to the head and can cause downtime in production.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus capable of overcoming the disadvantages described herein at least to some extent.